Origin of Symmetry
by Exploding Your Universe
Summary: When the masks finally fall apart, Jounouchi turns to Kaiba in his darkest hour. Kaiba isn't a charitable person. - Kaiba/Jounouchi
1. Bliss

**Origin of Symmetry**: Chapter One; Bliss  
>A <em>Yu-Gi-Oh!<em> Fanfiction  
>By Exploding Your Universe<p>

**AN:** A very old fanfiction continued and revised, first dropped from lost of interest, second computer problems, and then out of disgust of it's grammar problems. To also note, this isn't fluffy. At all. It's mature for fucked-up reasons. Based and titled on Muse's album. And until a bit later, the chapters will be short.

* * *

><p><em>Everything about you is how I'd wanna be<br>__Your freedom comes naturally  
><em>_Everything about you resonates happiness  
><em>Now I won't settle for less<em>_

* * *

><p>The doorbell echoed throughout the mansion, another quickly following the first. Kaiba, who was in his office working, glanced at the time on the computer screen before furrowing his eyebrows together in thought. It was too late for reporters, and the gate guard would have used the intercom if they saw someone that wasn't familiar. So who would be out this hour of the night? Kaiba's immediate thoughts said it might be business associate as there had been some arguing in the meeting today. But going behind the board's back to the president secretly was against the company. They knew what would happen if they broke violations, so Kaiba ruled out that idea.<p>

The doorbell rang again, four times now. Kaiba stood from his chair, went to the window, and pulled back the curtain, but it didn't do any good. It was too dark out to see clearly who it was on the porch. They were swaying a bit, hunched over, and appeared to be having trouble standing.

"Seto?" A tired croak came from the door, and Kaiba turned his head around to his little brother. He was dressed in his large night shirt, a capsule monster plushie in one arm while his other fist rubbed at his eyes. "There's someone at the door..." Kaiba gave a small smile of reassurance at Mokuba. Kaiba found it oddly comforting how Mokuba's attitude could change from tricky, manipulative vice president of Kaiba Corporation to innocent little kid with a stuffed animal at the end of the day.

"Yes. I know," Kaiba said softly and moved from the window, guiding Mokuba by the shoulder gently to the direction of his room. "I was just about to go on down. Head off to bed, it's late."

"'Night, big...brother..." Mokuba yawned and shuffled on down hall.

Kaiba watched him close the door before walking quick, long strides down the stairs. There had better be good reason to be coming this late at night and waking his little brother, Kaiba thought after turning on the hall light. He pushed in a panel by the door that bounced out, revealing a pistol. The brunette held the weapon behind him as he opened the door with his other hand. Right when the door was opened a crack, it flew open with the weight of the person that was leaning against it. Kaiba, surprised by the suddenness, stepped back quickly and bared arms and hardly registered the fact that it was Jounouchi Katsuya lying on his floor, half-naked and unconscious.

He was too engrossed in the bruises and cuts that littered his back.

For the first time in years, Kaiba Seto stuttered.

"M-mutt?"

The CEO dropped the gun, knelt, and checked for vital signs. Still breathing, slow but even. Kaiba reached into his pocket for his cellphone and called his third emergency contacts. There were a few rings, but finally a pick-up. Before they could even answer, Kaiba demanded, "Nakadai, I need you immediately," and ended the call. He cast the phone away while a hand checked Jounouchi's temperature. The blonde was feverish, and being on cool wood floors after coming in from a cool autumn night half dressed probably wasn't helping. Kaiba rolled the younger male on to his back, heaved him into a sitting position, and then was was able to pick him up and walk him to the couch.

Jounouchi gave an uncomfortable sound. "I..." he breathed.

"Are you awake, mutt?" Kaiba growled and laid him down. There was no answer, and the pained expression on the blonde's face remained. Waiting for the family doctor to arrive, the blue-eyed teen turned on the table lamps. He glanced back at Jounouchi, and his eyes widened.

Jounouchi's front was covered in wilts and bruises, dried bloody scratches, and pale and raw red scars. The old and new. His face even bared some wounds, but from the state of his arms it was obvious to see he had been protecting himself from head injury. The shaggy blonde hair was tangled and dirty, and Kaiba only just realised the younger teen was without shoes.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, a frown pulling his lips into a scowl. Street fighting? Mugged? He kept both those ideas in mind as he sat down in a nearby chair. Jounouchi might have swore against gang fights nowadays, but it was always too easy to fall back into familiar patterns. Being mugged would also probably explain the lack of clothes and give reason to being at Kaiba's door; muggers were always lingering in the alley ways of his neighborhood, hoping to find a rich wanderer. Why, though, was the mutt in Kaiba's neck of the woods?

A few minutes later, a repeat of loud knocking came at the door before the person let themselves in. Kaiba turned towards the entry where they would come through, paying no attention to their stomping.

"You, sir, have some nerve," Nakadai Kaede barked as she entered the room, "to call me at two in the morning when you, or the lack of Mokuba, don't seem to be dying."

"On the couch."

Nakadai came close and allowed the medical bag to drop from her hand in shock. Jounouchi stirred lightly at the noise, eyebrows knitted together in anguish when he shifted. Kaiba's eyes narrowed further at his expression; it wasn't something one would normally see on the joyful teen's face. It gnawed slightly at the CEO, being as bothersome as a buzzing fly.

"I'll get started," she muttered, dark brown eyes wide.

* * *

><p><em>Give me<br>__All the peace and joy in your mind  
><em>_I want the peace and joy in your mind  
><em>_Give me the peace and joy in your mind_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Feedback is lovely, but I consider it a compliment if you fav/alert my work. Help me, however, improve my writing skills by leaving constructive critique (aside from 'that S should be a Z' spelling errors; I might be American, but I prefer the British spelling in many cases)!

For a bit of humor, Kaiba's emergency speed dial contacts are as followed: Mokuba, lawyer, family doctor, Yugi.

Nakadai should also be the only main OC to appear. She belongs to me and has _no_ love interest with any of the normal Yu-Gi-Oh! cast. Hurray~


	2. Citizen Erased

**Origin of Symmetry**: Chapter Two; Citizen Erased  
>A <em>Yu-Gi-Oh!<em> Fanfiction  
>By Exploding Your Universe<p>

**AN:** A very old fanfiction continued and revised, first dropped from lost of interest, second computer problems, and then out of disgust of it's grammar problems. To also note, this isn't fluffy. At all. It's mature for fucked-up reasons. Based and titled on Muse's album. And until a bit later, the chapters will be short.

* * *

><p><em>Break me in, teach us to cheat<br>__And to lie and cover up  
><em>_What shouldn't be shared  
><em>_And the truth's unwinding  
><em>_Scraping away at my mind  
><em>_Stop asking me to describe_

* * *

><p>Kaiba watched the medical doctor from the window seat, pinching the bridge of his nose while the other arm crossed over his chest, coming over with fatique. He disguised it as irritation for he was annoyed of Nakadai's inquories when he had absolutely no idea what the fitfully sleeping blonde's medical history was. Kaiba had given out a few of his own questions, mainly concerning around the blonde's sudden collapse. The fever? Was he drunk? Taking drugs? Kaiba doubted the latter two completely; Jounouchi was always a strong-holding participant against controlling substances.<p>

"He's completely exhausted, that's all." Nakadai hesitated a moment. "But...I will need to do a more thorough examination, for more scars below the waist, Kaiba-san." Asking her why, the doctor turned back to the feverish blonde and leaned over the leathe body, to the side that Kaiba could see clearly. Kaiba noted unconsciously that he could see a few ribs sticking out as the gloved fingers ran down the pale side, pointing out a particular long and slightly jagged raw skin mark.

"That's a recent one which will unfortunately scar as well, and..." she pulled the loose draw string pants down Jounouchi's hip. Even the hip bone stuck out more than it should have, but that lost Kaiba's interest for the moment as he couldn't help but stare at the continuation of the new forming scar. Even with the pants pulled low on his hip, it still went on pass the pants, but appeared to curve to his underside. What in the world would do that? Kaiba had to quickly erased the thought; using _would_ would imply that he was concerned. So, what could have done _that_?

"Well. As you can see it continues,"

"Obviously," Kaiba sneered, once more pinching the bridge of his nose. He shuddered lightly; Nakadai had counted for seven minutes the scars on his torso, front _and_ back and came up with the unhealthy number of sixty-seven. Worried, she started counting the bruises and minor cuts and came to twenty-five. Even though he'd been in league with Hirutani during middle school, Jounouchi long since hung up his gang days. Kaiba called a few contacts and found that the mutt hadn't been in any street fights, regardless of his earlier ideas of gangs and muggers. That made Kaiba highly doubt the fact that those bruises and cuts, and very many of those scars (since he'd been fist fighting with Jounouchi occasionally, the blonde was a slick target; sometimes it was hard to land a hit) were from the _good_ old days.

"Do what you need, Nakadai," Kaiba said, standing and drawing the window's curtains behind him. "I, on the otherhand, need to start shutting down. I'm sure you know the way out, and..." he paused, stopping at the door to face the young woman, waiting for Nakadai's attention.

"Call me if there are any truly concerning matters dealing with the mu-Jounouchi." Kaiba turned away immediately to open the door and slam it on his way out, not bothering for the medical woman's reponse; she would have done it even if he hadn't mentioned it.

Outside in the long corridor, right outside the guest bedroom door, Kaiba furrowed his brows and glared at the wood panel floors. Whatever he was feeling and whatever had made him call the mutt by his name, he blamed it on fatique. It was understandable; the inadiquate sleep he'd been recieveing all week, even his little brother had warned him lightly on the subject.

Even so, he couldn't help the sudden throb in his chest when he thought something might be seriously wrong with his pet. Kaiba's long fingered hand overlapped his chest, where his heart was, before realizing what he was thinking was absolutely foolish and moronic, and really un-Kaiba like. He narrowed his blue eyes further, when he noticed he had let his mask slip for that moment when he was genuinely worried for Jounouchi. The brunette scoffed and walked swiftly and straight back to his room to catch on the few hours of sleep he would manage to catch before work.

But not even sleep spared him from Jounouchi's roughed-up image.

The blonde stood shirtless underneath a spotlight. One by one the wounds appeared on his flesh, but didn't close up. Jounouchi was bleeding heavily, and it was only until the last wound showed that the first began scarring. With over fifty injuries that were slowly turning to scars, the delinquent was bleeding out faster than he could heal. Kaiba couldn't do a thing but watch; the body whose eyes he viewed the mutt from wouldn't lift a finger to help him. He began stumbling, worn blue jeans soaking the blood, it reached his thighs.

Jounouchi outstretched an arm towards him as Kaiba began to turn away to leave, his name on wordless lips.

Blue eyes snapped open and Kaiba turned over look behind his shoulder, giving a very large gasp.

* * *

><p><em>For one moment<br>__I wish you'd hold your stage  
><em>_With no feelings at all  
><em>_Open minded  
><em>_I'm sure I used to be so free_


End file.
